1. Field
The invention relates to an improved guide device for power tools, and more particularly to a guide device for power saws to make straight cuts in sheet and stock materials at a desired angle relative to the edge of the material.
2. State of the Art
Portable power saws are used to cut sheet materials such as plywood and wallboard used to build houses and other such wooden structures. It is desirous that the saw cuts be straight and at a desired angle.
Various guide devices have been designed to produce straight saw cuts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,061 issued to Bradbury et al. discloses a guide for hand-held power tools for cutting sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,307, issued to Stocker, discloses a power saw guide which includes a base frame adapted to be secured to a worktable. The frame has a guide rail adapted for adjustment about a vertical axis. A saw carriage is supported by rollers on the guide rail for longitudinal movement therealong. A guide roller on the carriage is adjustable to permit the carriage to be leveled relative to the worktable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,999, issued to Stone discloses a device comprising a combination saw guide and surface protector for use with hand operated, power circular saws to make precise cuts in very large sheets of plywood paneling and wallboard.
The present invention is a saw guide for use with hand-held power saws of the type having a moving blade and a parallel guide edge used for cutting sheet and stock material. The saw guide is affixable on the upper surface of the material using a C-clamp, to guide the power saw when cutting the material. The saw guide comprises a fixed arm, at least one elongate variable angle arm, and an adjustable angle locking assembly. The fixed arm rests on the upper surface of the material and engages the edge of the material. The fixed arm includes a straight edge section adapted to abut against and be clamped to the edge of the material using the C-clamp. The variable angle arm rests on the upper surface of the material, and has an elongate, straight saw guide surface adapted to engage the guide edge of the power saw when cutting the material. The adjustable angle locking assembly pivotally interconnects the fixed arm and the variable angle arm for rotation about a common pivot axis. The locking assembly is lockable with the fixed arm and the variable angle arm in a plurality of angular positions indicated on an angle indicia thereof.